shipoffoolsfandomcom-20200215-history
Heated Battle! The Rescue across the High Seas! Part 1
It is another day for the alpharess pirates everyone except ivan who is sleeping on the mass have woken up and are now trying to wake up ivan Dante: 'So should we drop him from the mass or what? '''Jackie: '''I think its better if we didn't '''Dante: '''Why? '''Jackie: '''Remember what happened last time? ''(flashback - four days ago) Ivan is sleeping on the mast and dante is climbing up the mast to wake ivan up '''Dante: Okay time to wake up sleeping beauty. Dante pushes ivan of the mast, Ivan drops and falls headfirst onto the ground, While dante climbs down the mast and looks at ivan Dante: 'Ivan? You awake or dead? ''Ivan grabs dante by hi's shirt and pulls dante towards him and looks at him angrily 'Ivan: '''Why did you wake me up? I had a good dream for once! '''Dante: '''Well ummm......ya see I .... ''Before dante could finish his sentence ivan started hitting dante on the head giving him many lumps while the others watched 'Nomako: '''Shouldn't we help dante? '''Orora: '''Nahhh dante is a big boy he can take care of him self. ''(current time) 'Dante: '''And I still dont know why didnt orora wanted to stop ivan from hitting me? '''Jackie: '''That doesnt matter now we need to wake him up, in case we are attacked or anything you can never know when the marines might show up. '''Dante: '''So how do we wake him up? ''Before jackie could start hes sentence diablo came flying in hes full phoenix form and truning to normal once getting on the ship 'Diablo: '''This will wake him up ''"takes a deep breath" ''THERES AN UNKNOWN PIRATE SHIP HEADING OUR WAY! ''Ivan than woke up and came down the mass and looked towards the pirate ship that was heading towards them (On the SkyGlider) ''Nova is seen on the deck poking the armoured Drake, '' '''Nova: Awwwwwwwww but pleaaaaaaaase!! Drake: No. Nova: Pleaaaaaaaaaaaaaaase!!! Drake: No. Suddenly leo walks onto the deck and wraps his arm around Drake's shoulder and smiles at Nova, Drake punches Leo over the head, Nova patted him on the back and looked at Drake evilly Leo: 'Guys . . . Theres a weird looking ship over there . . they seem to have a mummy as their jolly roger . . . ''Nova dropped to the floor remembering the time he met an actual mummy and asked it to join his crew, he remembers it said no in mummy language, '''Nova: OH!! THAT MUMMY WOULDNT JOIN ME BUT HED MAKE HIS OWN CREW!!! FULL SPEED TO THAT SHIP!!!! Rose: baka! *Punches Nova on the head* We are heading to the island over in that direction. Leo: Its ok Nova . . . Maybe the ship is heading there aswell!! Nova then walked into the Captain's quarters and sat on his chair, the sun gleamed in from the window, as he put his feet up on the desk and began to sleep, Drake and Leo began a game of chess. Rose decided to get the rest of the crew. (on the laughing reggie) Ivan was looking at the skyglider as he starts to wonder where its going Ivan: 'Hey, umm guys where do you think that ship goi....oh my god they have a blue dragon as a jolly roger now thats cool....anyway where are they going? '''Nomako: '''Probably to borgolia island like us theres a big chance will bump into them when we get there '''Ivan: '''Yeah, your right there I....."falls asleep without noticing"'' 'Everyone except susan and kronen: '''YOU CAN'T FALL ASLEEP NOW YOU BAKA!!!! ''After a few minutes ivan woke up and they have already reached borgolia they all got off the ship to get supplies and wait for the log pose to picks up they visit a bar first to have a drink and relax '''Dante: '''Nothing like a good drink after a long time of not seeing a bar. '''Ivan: '''Why cant we just have some water? '''Dante: '''C'mon ivan, dont be such a wuss have a drink. ''Ivan hits dante in the head because of his last words and takes a glass of water and drinks'' ' '''Maji: '''Wasnt that a bit too harsh? '''Ivan: '''Eh, what the hell hes used to it/ '''Dante: '''NO IM NOT!!! ''Ivan hits dante in the head again and after they get supplies they head back to the ship and decided to throw a party for them getting this far in the grand line but before ivan entered the ship a newspaper hit his face ivan looked at the newspaper and saw an article about nova blade who defeated both kizaru and akainu and looked at his bounty '' '''Ivan: '''Nova Blade? Strange if he defeated Kizaru and Akainu and had such a high bounty how come I never heard of him? Probably should've read more newspapers yet this guys pretty cool. Hmmm I wonder what should we drink at the party ''Ivan throws the newspaper and go into the ship than the crew starts having a party with sake and food everyone except ivan, susan, mr bill, cleo and orora drink sake while they others just ate '' (On the island near the ship) ''The crew were walking around the town, collecting supplies and enjoying the scenery, suddenly a roll of paper hit Nova in the face, Nova: 'AAAAAAAAAAAAH!!! THE PAPER IS ATTACKING ME!!! '''Rose: '''BAKA!!! ''Rose punched Nova on the head and grabbed the Newspaper and began reading the article about Nova, 'Rose: '''Ohhh its about your adventures and crew!! '''Nova: '''And My Awesomeness!!! '''Rose: '''You know . . reading about your strength and adventures here kinda . . . lures me here. '''Nova: *Blushing* '''Hehehe, HEY!! that pirate ship is having a party!! I WANNA JOIN!!! '''Rose: '''Hmmm il contact the rest of the crew . . . ''She turns to the den den mushi on her wrist and it begins ringing, several voices are heard. Drake, Leo, Primo and Bane are the first to reply, they are seen walking through the forest, Lost. 'Rose: '''To everyone!! Meet on the pirate ship on the south side of the island, theres a party and Nova wants to attend it. '''Drake: '''Ok. We are having a slight problem following Leo but we will be there!! '''Leo: '''BAKA!!! IM NOT LOST!!! '''Primo: '''OOOOH LEO!! YOUR DIRECTIONS ARE SO MYSTERIOUS BUT COOL!!!! '''Bane: '''Nobody said you were lost. ''The next to reply were Ice and Salamander, They were seen on the ship in the Kitchen. 'Ice: '''Yo. We will be there ina mo, that baka, I will wake up Mike and Scarlett. '''Salamander: '''Sure thing boss. We will be there in a jippy, I will wake up Tarakudo and Silver. ''The last to reply were Ruby and Justice, They were seen on a hilltop looking at the moon. 'Ruby: '''Ummm. . . . We will be there soon. . . We aren't that far . . . '''Justice: '''Sheesh always so shy when you know Leo is about . . . that Baka will be there you know . . '''Ruby: '''We will be there right away!! '''Leo: '''Wow . . that was a quick change . . . '''Ruby: '*Blushing* uh . . uh . . . you heard nothing! . . . Let's go nee-chan. 'Justice: '''We will be there in a few brief seconds we aren't far away!! ''Meanwhile Rose looked to see Nova gone she saw him running to the ship, '' '''Rose: '''OI!! Wait for me!! '''Nova from a distance: '''Oh yeah!! ''Nova ran toward's Rose and she jumped at him wrapping her legs around him, she looked at him eye to eye and wrapped her arms around his neck. 'Nova: '''Hard.. . to see . . Breasts . . in way!! '''Rose: '''Shut up and get going!! *Blushing* ''Nova disappeared with a flash and appeard on the banister of the Laughing Reggie, Rose let go off him and stood beside him holding his hand tightly as they looked at the pirate crew partying in front of them. 'Nova: '''YOSH LETS PARTY!!! ''The Ship then silenced, they all looked at Nova and Rose, ivan looked at nova and reconized him from the newspaper he walked towards him and said '''Ivan: '''your nova blade aint ya? i read about you in the news right after it hit me in the face offcourse. '''Nova: '''OH MY GOD!!! THE PAPER ATTACKED YOU TO!?!? '''Rose: '''Baka. '''Ivan: What? Nevermind I read about a few things about you in marineford saving someone I dont know I dont read alot of newspapers maybe thats why I never heard about you? Just may....anyway you need anything? Ivan looked to see that Nova had disappeared, then he heard Nova's voice right beside him, Nova: 'YOOOOSH!!! LETS PARTAYY!!!!! ''Nova began to stuff his face and Rose facepalmed her self and turned to Diablo who was just staring at Nova. 'Rose: '''You don't mind if our crew join in on your party do you? Captain's order's so we are stuck here until he decides to leave . . . Diablo: Why not? our captain doesnt mind having some guests since havent had any since well since along time ago so welcome to the party please feel free to eat and drink or whatever you want just be quiet please im trying to meditate '''Rose: '''Yeah . . you won't be doing much of that. . . not while Nova is around . . '''Nova: '''PARTAY!! PARTAY!! PARTAY!! PARTAY!! ''Suddenly Justice appeared on the ship beside Ruby, Ruby looked around to see Nova and Rose already there, she also noticed Leo wasn't there yet, Justice walked onto the deck and looked around to see everyone in the Alpharess crew, '' '''Ruby: '''Ummm, Rose? Wheres Leo?? '''Rose: '''Oh him?? Hes gunna be late. . . They are lost soo . . . '''Justice: '''Its ok Ruby . . im sure you can get along with everyone else here!! ''Meanwhile nova was still stuffing hes face and diablo had a hard time meditating just as rose said he tried to stay calm but went to his room to try and meditate there while nova was stuffing his face ivan looked at rose and asked 'Ivan: '''Is he always like this? '''Rose: '''Yeah . . but he is a powerful idiot . . . '''Ivan: '''Looks like orora has alot of cooking to do iI just hope she wont blame me after this ''Than orora came behind ivan as she had a scary look on her face 'Orora: '''He better not finish all the food otherwise someones gonna get it real hard '''Ivan: '''Blame dante hes also stuffing hes face. So rose right? ummm do you have anyother crewmembers? Rose: Yes we do they should be here in a few minutes. '''Ivan: '''Well than aslong as you guys are here ill introduce you to the everyone around here ''Ivan started introducing rose, justice, ruby and tried to introduce to nova who was eating, '' '''Nova: '''WHATS THAT IN THE SKY!!!!! ITS A BIRD!! ITS A SEA KING!!! NO?! ITS MORE SKYLINES!!! '''Rose: '''Oh . . which ones got there?? ''Everyone looked up to see Scarlett, Silver, Tarakudo, Ice and Salamander landing on the deck, they then turned to see a rather large hand on the side of the ship beside them, Mountain Mike was pulling himself onto the ship with his right arm. '''Ice: So Guys . . . Whats the doochebag got us into?? 'Salamander: '''Hmmm free food ay?? I will test the cooking here!!! '''Silver: '''I smell some very delicious food and beverages . . . '''Tarakudo: '. . . . . 'Scarlett: '''OOOOOOOOOOH MIKE!!! THEY HAVE HUGE PIECES OF FOOD!!! LIKE YOUR SIZE PIECES!!!! '''Mike: '''aha that's nice Scarlett but you should get something to eat yourself . . '''Nova: '''GUUUUUUUUUYS!!!! LETS PARTAY!!! THESE COOL CIVILIAN'S ARE HOLDING A PARTY ON THIS PIRATE THEMED RESTERAUNT!!!!! '''Ivan: '''This isnt a pirate themed resteraunt though thats not a bad idea and were not civilians well not here anyway were pirates and this is a pirate ship '''Nova: '''Hmmm what? this is a pirate ship well . . . . Why are you using it as a resteraunt then?? '''Ivan: '''This is a pirate ship not a resteraunt true we have a good cook and all but this is a pi.... '''Nova: '''These are some really good nachos! do you have some sake? '''Ivan: '''This is a pirate ship were pirates and your our guest '''Nova: '''Where is the pirate ship?? '''Rose: '''BAAAKA!!! ''Rose blew her clenched fist and punched Nova over the head, Nova started to choke but then the Nacho's melted from his hikaeon particles and flowed down easily. 'Nova: '''WHAT WAS THAT FOR!!! I ALMOST NEARLY DIED!!! '''Bane and Drake: '''BAKA!!! '''Primo and Leo: '''NO NEED TO FEAR!! THE BADASS HAS ARRIVED!! ME!! '''Ivan: '''The rest of your crew? '''Rose: '''Yup '''Ivan: '''Well hi there welcome to our pirate ship first of all this isnt a resteraunt so your welcomed to join the party and do whatever the hell you want and blah blah blah why do i even do these welcomes? anyway you can stay here as much as you want so yeah thats pretty much everything ''Ivan looked to see none of the crew had payed attention to him and were already digging in, a sweatdrop formed on his head as he sighed and decided to join the party as well he sat and ate, While Rose sat beside Nova and began to eat in a well educated manner, Ivan than looked at the skyline pirates as they were having fun he put down hes food and looked at nova who was eating 'Ivan: '''So your a pretty famous pirate yet i dont know how come i never heard of you? '''Dante: '''Probably because your a lazyass and you dont read any newspapers at all ''Ivan hit dante in the face sending him towards the wall he hit his head and had a lump on his head he got up and was holding his head that was hurting and looked at ivan 'Dante: '''WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT FO....?!!!! ''Ivan had a scary look on his face that made dante stop talking and look afraid 'Ivan: '''Call me a lazyass one more time and ill make sure you wont have any teeth ''Dante nodded hes head and turn and ate ivan than turned back to nova who was still eating 'Ivan: '''Ummm.....so....ah i got nothing i just wanna know how is it i never heard of you and whats the name of your crew? '''Nova: '''The skyline pirates '''Ivan: '''Thats a cool name my crews name is the alpharess pirates and apparantly i alpharess is my family name so yeah i didnt do much thinking with the name but it was either this or mummy pirates so i just went ahead with alpharess how did you come up with the name of your crew anyway? '''Nova: '''Well, You see . . . . because it is the awesomest name for our crew!! '''Rose: '''Awesomest isnt a word babe. . . . '''Ivan: '''Okay didnt expect that but eh what the hell its a party so lets eat '''Nova: '''DRINK SOME SAKE!!!! '''Ivan: '''I dont realy drink sake '''Nova: '''Cuuuummmmmmooooooooooooonnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnn it aint gonna killllll ya!! '''Ivan: '''Im already half dead '''Nova: . . . ' Nova's eyes began to shape like stares as he stared at Ivan, then he jumped up beside Ivan and grabbed him, 'Nova: '''Tsugoiiiiiiiiiiiii!!!! '''Ivan: '''But i guess one drink aint gonna kill whats left of my life ''After one round Nova managed to convince ivan to drink another and another until they were both drinking to no end, everyone was having fun and getting to know one another. Meanwhile on another random island on the grand line ivans older brother luke was in a bar having a drink he drank and than left the bar ready to leave the island but he was interupted by someone 'Luke: '''Who the hell are you? '''Meian: '''CP4 agent tograso but you can call me meian im here to arest you for many crimes against the goverment '''Luke: '''Just try ''Meian was prepared to use soru to get to luke but he already started runing towards meian getting some of the bandages that were on hes hands off meian knew lukes devil fruit so he used kamie to dodge luke incoming attacks after that meian used shigan on luke he hit lukes left shoulder but than quickly pulled hes finger from lukes shoulder as he apeared to be afraid 'Meian: '''So you can still drain my life even when i use shigan and peirce threw you looks like im gonna need to work harder than what i thought '''Luke: '''Bring it on ya CP agent '''Meian: '''Not quite the insult ''Meian started to transform into a puma hybrid when hes tranformation was finished he used geppou and got higher in the sky he than looked at luke with a smirk 'Meian: '''I WONT DO THE SAME MISTAKES I DID BEFORE I WILL NOT UNDERUSTIMATE YOU! ''Suddenly meian started to use geppou and go in a shape of a large ring he than used soru to increase hes speed and finally used rankyaku but didnt fire it he kept it on hes foot until he completed a circle he then prepared to fire it at luke who was amazed by the size of the attack '''Meian: '''RANKYAKU RAZOR CLAW! ''Meian fired the large rankyaku ring at luke who tried to take shelter but the ring was to large for him it hit the ground and amazingly sliced the entire docks along with some of the ships the rest of the ships only gor released and started floating to nowhere meian than came down after the attack he saw luke injured on the ground he used busoshoku haki to not get affected by lukes ability he than jumped into a certain ship and sail to a marine battleship that was waiting for him. '' Click Here for Part 2! Category:Stories Category:Collaboration Category:1NF3RNO Category:HighestBounty123